


Happy ending

by Norski



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, juan/jon is trans and theres nothing you can do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norski/pseuds/Norski
Summary: Juan gets to be a prince after all





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be longer, a few chapters with a bit of an NSFW stint, but...honestly, after doing a deeper delve into LGBT history to try be accurate? I'm just fuckin' depressed.
> 
> Six years before I was born being gay was only JUST made vaguely acceptable. If I'd been born earlier I may have faced straight up brutality for being trans and everyone sided with the twat that did it. So, on that note:
> 
> Fujoshis can eat shit <3 
> 
> Enjoy

Juan curled up in the jail cell, the back of his head sore from where he’d been hit over the back of the head. He knew fine well what he sentence was for the group’s deeds, it was certainly death, something Juan wasn’t ready to think about. He would have cried, but if he did his chest would heave and he’d no doubt hurt, the bandages he’d wrapped around his chest tighter than he’d like them to be. Sure he knew that was dangerous! He didn’t exactly have any other option though.

When the cell door opened, he expected to see a sheriff with a firing squad - instead a very regal man stood there, one hand on his hip, a bright grin on his face. Juan recognized him immediately, perking up a bit. That was the prince they’d held ransom! ...Oh, that was the prince they’d held ransom. He ducked his head right back down, assuming said prince was there to choose who went first.

“Oh come now, don’t look so glum.” Prince Matthew laughed, clapping his hands together. ”What was your name again? Juan?” Juan looked up, fear in his eyes, nodding slowly. “Let them all go.” Matthew waved his hand. “They’ll be coming with me. My mother did say she wanted to reform some criminals, she can start with the finest imports, hm?”

Needless to say, everyone in the cell was confused. Their hands were bound and they were escorted - all except for Juan, who Matthew refused the bindings for. Instead, Juan was offered a jewelery clad hand and a warm smile.

“How would you like to be a prince, Juan?”

Juan hardly believed the offer when he’d been given, let alone find himself dressed up nice, in a pretty suit, and a neckerchief that didn’t stink like mule! He spent a lot of time in front of a mirror, eyes wide, just running his hands over the flawless fabric. Matthew hadn’t even cared that he was trans either - if anything he just tutted at the use of bandages, and had something thrown together that would be safer to use for flattening his chest. 

It was a bit unusual, but it worked. The compression was front based only, rather than squeezing his whole chest. Being flat chested without having to heave and worry was a blessing, something he thanked Matthew for profusely. Being a prince was wonderful, even if he wasn’t so used to being fussed over. 

His duties included being affectionate, something that wasn’t overly difficult and genuinely enjoyable. He’d lean up to give Matthew a quick kiss on the cheek when they were out and about, hold hands… a lot of things that were honestly riskier than they should have been. It was no secret that Matthew had no interest in women. He truly lucked out that his parents were supportive… even if they were very fucking weird about Juan being trans.

They were relieved, for all the wrong reasons. Matthew was kind enough to allow Juan to skip attending any private functions with his parents present, because the things they said were not only wildly inappropriate, but dismissive of the fact Juan was a man, and not just a rugged woman. Not everyone would be as progressive, but basic manners wouldn’t kill them.

It was hard for Juan, knowing that if Matthew wasn’t royalty, he’d be dead or worse. He did try not to dwell on these thoughts, but there was always that little spark of fear in the back of his mind when someone’s eyes lingered on them for that second longer than everyone else.

He got to forget about all that for a while at night though, when he was cuddled up with Matthew, tucked up under his chin, warm and safe. That was the best part, when it was just the two of them, spending time together as they so pleased.

“I love you.” Juan murmured, grinning wide when the affection was returned. “I still can’t believe you picked me of all people…”

“You had a bright smile, and you made me laugh. My heart didn’t stand a chance.”

Juan shuffled up so he could press a soft kiss to Matthew’s lips, a content sigh leaving him after.

“I really do like being a prince.”


End file.
